


Earth-11

by Crypticbeliever123



Series: The Multiverse [8]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 09:59:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11182653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crypticbeliever123/pseuds/Crypticbeliever123
Summary: A glimpse into the lives of the Earth-11 counterparts of Leonard Snart and Sara Lance.





	Earth-11

**Author's Note:**

> Got inspiration for making Sara a psychic from the numerology for the number 11.

Leonard Snart was a Lieutenant with the CCPD and was up to his ears with reports of metahuman criminals committing any crime they could get away with. Then suddenly Captain Wells decided to bring on a psychic investigator to help out. Her name was Sara Lance and as young as she was he was certain her whole psychic thing was a scam. He tried to convince Harrison not to let her work with them but that only got him partnered with her.

 

They didn’t talk much given that he didn’t like her and she could “sense” that. However, after several of her visions or “vibes” as she liked to call them panned out he started to wonder how it was that she could do that. Then he figured it out.

 

“You’re a metahuman aren’t you?” he asked her one day.

“Took you long enough. Honestly, I get the whole psychic thing sounds farfetched but with all the people with superpowers you’ve arrested I would’ve thought you’d have realized it sooner.”

“Forgive me for thinking that there couldn’t possibly be a metahuman who used their powers for good when all the others have only used them to rob or kill people.”

 

He sighed.

 

“What else can you do? You know besides your ‘vibes’?”

“Don’t know. Haven’t figured that out yet. I’ve had visions of this other reality where a guy with long hair got similar powers and he could generate these shockwaves from his hands and open breaches into other universes. I’ve tried those out myself but haven’t had much luck.”

“Hmm. So, why decide to work with the police? I would think you’d just use your powers to get rich or something.”

“My sister. She and I were visiting our mother when Dr. West’s particle accelerator exploded and she just sort of vanished into thin air. I figured maybe working with cops I’d have better resources and be able to find her faster.”

“And you couldn’t just use your powers?”

“I’ve tried. It’s like she’s nowhere. I don’t know what happened to her. I’m not real sure if I’ll ever know.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Whatever, let’s just focus on catching this guy. What did Detective Allen call him again?”

“Allen and his nicknames,” Leonard groaned while rolling his eyes, “He gave this one, this Eddie Thawne, the name of Flash because of his super speed.”

“And he decided the best way to use his powers was to rob people without getting caught.”

“Let’s just hope Dr. West’s daughter is as good an engineer as he said she was,” he said referencing the anti-meta cuffs he was holding.

 

Late at night, Snart was still at his desk going through anything and everything he could find on Sara’s missing sister, Laurel. Sara was right. There wasn’t much to go on. It truly was as if she had vanished into thin air.

 

He really wanted to help Sara get her sister back. After all, he didn’t know what he’d do if he ever lost Lisa. As the days went on he started talking to Sara more wanting to keep her spirits up as her search for her sister started to seem truly hopeless. They then started hanging out after work. Pretty soon their relationship stopped being about wanting to comfort and instead being about a mutual affection for each other. Leonard wasn’t sure when she had gotten under his skin all he knew was that she was incredibly easy to talk to and a damn good partner.

 

Then one day, he got a call about a meta sighting downtown about a woman on fire that Allen took to calling Firestorm. Upon arrival, he found that the woman wasn’t so much a criminal as much as confused and erratic. It was like she didn’t know who she was or what was happening with her.

 

When Sara arrived, she tried to use her powers to figure out who this woman was but her powers confused her. The only vibe she could get was of this woman’s face rapidly switching back and forth with that of her own sister accompanied by a splitting headache. Sara didn’t have a clue what it meant. Leonard had a thought.

 

Once the woman was apprehended Snart insisted on taking her back to STAR Labs so that Dr. West and his team could examine her. He had a feeling there was more to this woman than meets the eye. And of course, he was right.

 

Wally, Dr. West’s son and a biochemistry prodigy figured out that the woman was actually two women fused together by some sort of nuclear matrix. Leonard then suggested to Sara that this woman had been fused with her sister and that the matrix is what was blocking her powers.

 

Sara dismissed the theory at first but quickly asked if there was any way to unfuse them. Iris then got to work on a device that could separate the two women in a similar manner to splitting atoms. When she was done they tested the device and Firestorm the separated into its original halves, Caitlin Snow, a local mechanic and Laurel Lance, a respectable high school science teacher. Sara was thrilled to have her sister back though the fact that Laurel was now one half of a nuclear metahuman would take some getting used to.

 

Sara and Laurel decided to celebrate her return by throwing a party with everyone either of them knew. After all the excitement of Laurel’s return wore down, Sara found Leonard off by himself.

 

“Hey, not enjoying the party?” she asked him.

“Party’s fine. I’m glad you got your sister back. So, I overheard you and Laurel talking about going back home to Starling. I’m going to miss you, Sara.”

“Who said I was leaving?”

“But I thought Laurel said-”

“ _Laurel_ said. I didn’t. I’m not sure when it happened but for a while now Central’s kind of felt more like home than Starling ever did. I don’t know, I guess I just like having friends that were mine and not ones who hung out with me because I was Laurel’s sister who tagged along all the time.”

“Friends? Like who, me and Barry?”

“Barry for sure. Iris too. But I would hardly call you a friend.”

“Oh,” said in a deflated tone.

 

Then Sara came up to him and gave him a kiss, taking him by surprise.

 

“Definitely not a friend,” she whispered with a smirk.

“Definitely not,” he smiled before capturing her lips with his once more.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are always loved and appreciated!


End file.
